Dancing Water
by FoxyIvy
Summary: He planned the lessons in an attempt to seduce her. She came for no other reason than to use his tricks against him in the finals. Neither expected something more than just chemistry.


From across the other side of the room he watched her with interest as she slurped up her noodles in a disgusting manner before laughing at one of the boy's-who was also seated with her-jokes. She glanced over at him once and turned her attention back to the boy to ask a question that Tahno presumed was about him. The boy's shoulders slumped slightly and Tahno knew he was correct; Apparently the people around him had realized what was going on too as his girls were now whispering in his ears about how idiotic the Avatar looked.

Deciding it was in his best interest to at least speak with the amusing Avatar he took one last sip of his wine and motioned for his group to follow, which they did without question. The boy only turned around once to glance at Tahno with a look of fright on his face before turning around, not realizing the satisfaction it brought Tahno. The Avatar, he saw, was less than amused, and would be less easy to intimidate.

He felt a stirring in his gut at the challenge she presented. After all, seeing the Avatar closer, now that he'd finally arrived at their table, made Tahno realize how absolutely exotic she looked. Tahno, being a man who wanted every pretty girl would be more than happy to seduce the girl: the Avatar. _This should be interesting._

"Well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets, pro bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me; how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament?" With satisfaction, he watched her face become increasingly frustrated. Deciding to take it a step further, he leaned down closer to the girl, making sure his breath would touch her neck. "Especially you, Avatar. You know, if you'd like to know how a real pro bends, I could give you some…_ Private lessons_." He expected perhaps a small blush to appear, or maybe even a widening of eyes, but he got none as she lifted her head, got up, and faced him.

"You want to go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" Perhaps the situation hadn't turned out exactly like he wanted, but he certainly didn't mind the close proximity that was now between the two. _Eyes a color of blue I've never seen_. He was going to seduce the girl, he vowed that to himself.

"Go for it, I'll give you the first shot." She didn't even squirm under his leering, and he thought maybe she would hit him, as the look on her face told she was considering doing it; considering this game they were playing. He could hear something coming from the man at her table, but was too caught in the stare to pay much attention.

And then, all of a sudden, she unexpectedly she lifted her hand to her mouth and blew a whistle. His incredulous look only lasted a second before her polar beardog burst through the shutters and roared at him. Completely taken aback, he stumbled embarrassedly and almost fell onto his group.

He seethed at her visibly, mainly because she'd humiliated him, and that now his hair was unruly. Taking a moment to fix it, he scoffed at her and signaled for his group to leave, which they did promptly with a background of the Avatar and boy wildly guffawing. _This game can't be one so easily won Avatar, you'll learn soon how __**Tahno **__plays._

* * *

It was interesting for Tahno as he watched the Fire Ferrets play, becoming even worse than they were before. Still so, the Avatar had made them win, and it surprisingly pleased Tahno. Mainly because it would just be another fun part of the game to beat them in the finals. Then maybe she'd realize how truly powerful he really was and would give into him. Or perhaps she'd be too pissed or embarrassed to come around him. Either way, Tahno was confident of getting what he wanted. While beating the Avatar would be pleasantly satisfying, it wasn't needed for him to seduce her._ It's all just a wonderful game._

When called, he appeared through the door, making sure to throw insults that were actually more directed at the two boy teammates rather than her, but still took joy in her riled up look. He gave a knowing smirk to her and went onto the field.

He wondered if perhaps if she was watching him and stepped up his moves a little and beat the team in a one move knockout. Proudly he turned to her, but noticed with slight disappointment she was focused on one of her teammate's wounds. The feeling did, however, change to slight glee when the announcement was made he won and she now turned to him with a look of utter shock, which he returned with a huge smirk.

He raised his hands up and waved while taking in the praise and shock from the entire crowd. He was quite pleased with himself. He knew he'd be talked even more than the own Avatar's one hit K.O.

Walking back to the small room where Korra's team awaited, he gave a few more insults and left with the angry faces of her teammates. Today had been a good day, and he planned to make it even better.

* * *

Dismissing his fellow teammates he went outside to the front of the arena, knowing the Avatar had to return to her home on the island. He leaned his back onto one of the pillars and began waiting for her.

It only took a few minutes of waiting, as she arrived in his peripheral vision. With a slight smile he approached her, with which she gave him an apprehensive look. "What are you doing here?" She asked in an accusing tone.

"Waiting for you, of course." Reaching into one of his pockets he got out a small piece of paper and held it out to her in an almost businesslike fashion. "This is for you." A smirk appeared on his features and she narrowed her eyes at the paper. Reaching out she quickly snatched the paper and scowled at it before reading its contents. It said:

_9 p.m._

_Park's water fountain_

_Tomorrow_

"Oh, and is this some ploy to try and molest me?" He gave a low chuckle at her blunt words.

"Oh no my dear, I was serious about my offer of private lessons. I find it interesting though, that you thought perhaps there was something else implied in my words." She bristled visibly, and is face came much closer to hers; the smell of wine immediately assaulting her nose. Despite that he had been drinking, his composure was perfect and his voice held no slurs. _And this man went into the arena while he had something to drink? Or maybe he's trying prove some point, that he's so good he can drink and not worrying one bit about losing._

"You're an asshole." She growled. He only gave a mocking laugh in return, which caused her nose to scrunch in disgust as the smell of wine become stronger. With that, he abruptly turned on his heel and began walking away.

"I do hope you come, your moves are in need… Of some improvement."

"I don't need any help from you!" He paused in his steps, and turned his head slightly to look at her.

"If believing that honestly makes you happy, then feel free; ignorance is bliss they say. I do wish, however, that the _Avatar_ has enough courtesy to not show up a gentleman's kind request. "

"You're no gentleman, sleazebag!" She huffed and curtly walked away.

_Oh, she will come._ He really was quite sure of himself.

* * *

As she had sat on her bed for the past hour, doing nothing, she'd been wondering why she even held onto the offending piece of paper. _It's just a stupid piece of paper, that's all Korra. Nothing to get upset or keep worrying over._ Even so, she had glanced at it numerous times, secretly admiring how neatly written the print was.

She hadn't shown it to either Bolin or Mako, knowing their immediate reaction of freaking out, and also perhaps because she kind of did want to go.

One part of her mind said it wasn't all that bad idea of going, because if she did she'd get a general idea of just how skilled he personally was, and the fact she could learn some of his own most used techniques to turn against him in the finals. She was also curious as to how he could beat a team in the span of just three minutes.

But there was also a part of her that said she shouldn't be involving herself with someone as shady as him. That perhaps he'd do something out of line, or maybe even show her up himself in an effort to make her look stupid.

She fell back onto her pillows and let out a long sigh before glancing at the clock. Only one more hour to go and it would be time for his 'private lessons'. Her lips grew thin as the conflicting thoughts only grew more, and Naga came up and licked her arm in some form of comfort.

She began to pet him gently, now having a more peaceful mindset since Naga was comforting her. "What would you do Naga?" But Naga didn't answer and only gave her a reassuring look for whatever decision she would make. She sighed again for the fiftieth time that night. _Come on Korra, just take a chance and go. You're more than capable of taking care of yourself._ She pursed her lips and decided she'd go, but not arrive on time like he wanted. _Nothing wrong with being fashionably late._ Her lips curled into a devious smile.

* * *

His expensive Satomobile rolled up to the park and promptly stopped. Stepping out he told the chauffeur to pick him up in an hour and a half.

Walking through the paths of greenery he found them surprisingly clear of people. It was perhaps a little disappointing, as he typically 'trained' wherever people could see and admire his skills. Then again, it _was_ supposed to be private. _No matter._

Finding the fountain he situated himself comfortably on it and crossed one leg over the other. Glancing at his wristwatch he found it to be exactly 9 p.m. His lips curled into a smile as he thought she would arrive any second.

It was twenty minutes later and he found himself to be exceedingly frustrated at the fact that she hadn't arrived. _I should have known there was something wrong with the fact that I didn't see Korra anywhere on my path to the fountain, with it being so close to time for our lessons. Maybe she had taken an unreasonable route and gotten herself lost? _If that was so, he debated on forgiving her for her amusing actions.

Getting up, he planned on looking around the park in an attempt to find her, completely sure of himself that she hadn't showed him up, and certainly hadn't forgotten his offer. So there was no other reasoning than that she must be lost.

He'd only taken a few steps when she immediately appeared to be climbing out of the bushes and coming towards him like she was some sort of animal. He was still pissed, but couldn't help but to laugh at her intriguing actions. "Got lost little lamb? You should be more careful, there are lions out there."

"Oh, lovely to see you too Tahno, and no, I didn't get lost, just decided to come when I wanted to. As far as I can see, you're the only lion here, besides _me_ of course." She gave him a satisfied smirk when he seemed to bristle slightly at her comment. It was only for a moment as he quickly settled down with a content look on his face. _Of course, what fun would this be if I can't tame the lioness?_ He didn't like that she'd showed up personally late, but there was no point in brooding over it for the next hour. _Everything will turn out your way. All in due time Tahno._

"Why don't we skip all the nice pleasantries and get down to training?"

"Tcht, what could you show me what you've got that I don't already know, pretty boy?" He didn't quite like her new nickname for him, knowing she was far from serious when calling him 'pretty'. _Honestly, I'm gorgeous anyway._

"Honestly, Avatar, I didn't come here to show off my _own _impressive moves, I'm here to help you with yours." He crossed his arms and upturned his nose in the haughtiest manner.

"Oh really, and what are you suggesting I do then?" She gave him a sarcastic inquiring look. This had pleased him greatly, as he looked back down to her with an almost creepy smile. He'd been waiting for this opportunity, and decided to try his subtle seduction on her. Well, at least what_ he_ considered subtle.

"Why, nothing better to help you with than the Water Dragon Dance!"

"Ha, I knew you'd do something sleazy like this." Her lips turned into a sneer at his suggestion.

"Oh really? And what's wrong with doing the dance? It's an excellent way of coordinating yourself with another partner, or in the case of the pro bending finals, helping you with coordinating yourself with your teammates. It includes all the basic maneuvers of waterbending along with the higher skill of bending the dragons and keeping yourself in perfect pace. It takes a bender of at least intermediate skill to do so, and I consider it the most effective for our training tonight. From what I saw in your last battle, obviously coordinating with each other is not your team's best skill." He made sure he hadn't skipped a beat; already planning out what he'd say beforehand when he suggested it.

"Yeah, but that was different… I mean something was… Whatever…" She huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from him. Tahno certainly had his point in his long speech about the Water Dragon Dance, but to Korra it was obviously only a move on her. _Besides, our team can coordinate just fine; we were just in some relationship issues at the time._ Of course, she'd never tell Tahno that.

"So you will do the dance? Or are you scared perhaps you don't have the skill, or maybe you've forgotten an important waterbending dance that's been passed down the years. Or perhaps you're scared of me. I knew I was good looking, but I thought The Avatar had better resistance." By now he'd come extremely close to her, a little too close for comfort. Even so, she had looked at him through narrowed eyes as he talked, and did not falter in their current 'staring contest'.

"Ha, I'm not scared of you!"

"Prove it then. Do the dance with me, or it'll show you're intimidated of being close to me." Her lips thinned for a moment, and then she decided she wouldn't let him win, knowing just how inflated his ego would become.

"Fine then, pretty boy, I'll do the dance with you. I just hope you can handle me." He kept a calm composure to her agreement, despite knowing that she'd played into his hands. They both turned around, which gave him a moment to smile in utter glee, before walking away and taking appropriate stance from her.

The Water Dragon Dance was a traditional dance passed down through waterbenders, and Katara had respectfully taught it to Korra as such. From what Katara had also told her, was that it was supposed to mimic the Wyvern dragon's courtship dance. It used to be a form of entertainment, but quickly became an erotic like dance between two people; typically lovers. People would dance the dance publicly, and even children themselves would come and watch, but there was certainly a difference of watching and actually doing the dance. It was quite a spectacle to see two people doing the dance, and if done by benders who could actually bend well, it looked almost beautiful.

Settling into her stance across from him, she breathed evenly and went into a calm state, remembering each and every move she'd been taught so not to make a mistake. Calling water to her from the fountain, she bended it into a wavy, almost water whip like shape that mimicked the body of a Wyvern dragon. From across her, he did the exact same, except his stance looked more confident.

As usual with most dances, the male took lead, which Tahno did immediately after their settling stances. With one flick of his hand, the water dragon was soaring through the air towards her, and she made her own dragon meet him halfway. As they met, the dragons intertwined with one another, crawling up towards the starry sky. And then the hard part came.

As the dragons came to a certain height, they disentangled themselves and went back to their original owners, who now began to take elegant dance steps to one another. As they danced their steps the dragons wound around the owner's bodies, traveling up to the head, and then going back down to feet again.

From what Korra could see, Tahno was not only a very good dancer, but also had incredible speed; probably what made up for his apparent lack of bulky muscles. Not that she really cared, of course. From her own side, she found it increasingly difficult to do the dance moves, not having done the dance in quite a while, and never being excellent at it in the first place. Still so, she kept a good grip on herself, not letting herself falter in her moves.

As they met, their backs brushed one another's in a twirling move before they danced the same moves back to the others spot. They stood in relatively the same stance, and this time Tahno's dragon went to her.

Both of them now controlled their dragons as they started from either of Korra's feet, and began to wind their way up her body. It was slightly uncomfortable for Korra, now having the dragons tight against her body as they rubbed very sensitive places quite intimately in an agonizingly slow rhythm.

The predatory look on Tahno's face was clear just how he was feeling, and she noticed him try to indiscriminately lick his lips. Despite his own composure falling, she nearly let out a whimper as the dragons wound their way against her breasts, noticing how Tahno's dragon was particularly tight against them. _Katara never was like this when she taught me, and how the hell did people handle this in public?_

Korra lifted her hands above her head in a swift and elegant move. She nearly sighed in relief when the dragons left her breast's to climb up her neck and raised arms. As the dragons left her arms, they danced with one another back to where Tahno was. Now, it was his turn.

The moves were different on Tahno, as they always were on the male. With a woman the dragons took particular notice of the woman's curves and traveled up the torso. For a man, it was where his muscles were deemed strongest. The dragons separated from one another and went up on either leg and traveled to his thighs. Tahno already had is arms and hands spread out to his side, which after the dragons were up to his thighs, they took to the hands and traveled up the forearms before lifting off and entwining above his head in a similar fashion to before.

For the whole time, Tahno had only given her a look which seemed to be mockingly asking if she was enjoying the show. Of course, she only replied with a frown despite not being completely disgusted at the sensuous moves of the dragons around his body.

As the dragons untwined themselves, Korra took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was likely to be the hardest part yet. Both the dragons and partners moved towards one another again, and this time in more complicated swirling moves that seemed very tribal like. The dragons twirled around their dancers fast and hard, and Korra nearly lost her balance when she caught with Tahno halfway.

The two pressed flush against each other, and Korra was incredibly grateful that it was nighttime, hiding a blush from what was happening in their current situation. As typical for the ending, the dragons would once again do their intimate dance, except this time around both of the partners. The dragons once again wound themselves around the partners, starting from the feet, and pulled Korra even tighter against Tahno; so close she could feel hardened muscles underneath his outfit. She gulped at the knowledge that her breasts were also tightly pressed to his chest, and that he was breathing evenly on her neck.

She didn't know if he was leering down at her, but she expected so, as she was looking away at some point above his head, trying to pull a look of concentration.

As the dragons left their bodies and entwined themselves for the last time above their head, they disappeared in a showering of rain which fell lightly on the both of them. Typically this was done with a bonfire in the background, which could illuminate the water droplets in a beautiful display, but Korra could care less. The less light, the less chance of him seeing her embarrassment.

When the dance was over, she immediately stepped away from him, and could hear his slight chuckle.

"Ah, that was a lovely warm up. Unfortunately, though, it seemed as though you were struggling with some of the moves, but I'm not here to teach you how to correct them. I do suggest working on them in your free time, especially if another waterbender is around. Now, let's take some of those dance moves and turn them into defensive ones."

"Using a dance to make up defense moves?" She scoffed, ignoring his complaints about the dance.

"Of course Korra, a waterbender can learn tactics from many things, even by watching a firebender. Now, let's practice together your own defensive moves and turning them into something better and efficient. You like to stick to offense, but your teammates can't always be around you to defend you."

"I know that." She huffed.

"Good then that means you want to improve." He walked a little ways from her and got in a defensive stance.

He took one part of the dance, and showed how it could be incorporated into a defensive maneuver. Instead of dragons, he turned the water into a water whip and did a twirl like dance move while bringing the water whip in front of him to block his face and chest. He explained that it could be used as either dodging one attack, or dodging one and then blocking a head on attack, especially if the earth player was attacking.

He proceeded to ask her to do the same, which she did to near perfection, but still caught herself on the twirling move. He moved in front of her and once again demonstrated. This time, she was able to do it perfectly.

The dance, despite what Korra had thought, had actually gone by fast, and they still had plenty of time left, even when he had demonstrated the defensive dance move. For the rest of the time they worked together on defensive moves, and she was surprisingly able to find some serenity in working with him. Even she took some of the dance moves and turned them defensive as well, working with them to become more efficient.

Despite it looking like Tahno had initially wanted to put the moves on her, he had helped her, and she did feel like she had benefited at least some. Still so, it didn't change the fact that they were 'rivals' with a match to come, and that he wasn't exactly in her list of people she could trust completely either.

"Well Avatar, it looks like it's time for me to go. I look forward to fighting you in the finals, and I certainly hope we can meet again for more lessons. Heaven knows you'll need them when I beat you." He gave her a sneer.

"Oh really? And what if I win; which I'm sure I will. I don't exactly think I'll need your lessons then."

"In that case, perhaps we should make a bet. If I win, you must keep coming to my private lessons." His sneer turned into a predatory smirk.

"I don't know about your bets, it seems kind of sly to me."

"Of course, I knew you'd be scared I'd win." He gave what was a mocking look of crestfallen.

"Fine then. If I win you have to leave me alone forever. Seems fair enough."

"Oh, what a horrible thing for you to bet for, to leave my presence. No matter, I will win." He gave another big smirk.

"Oh, we'll see pretty boy." She smirked right back at him.

"Oh yes we will. See you later, _Uh_vatar." He gave a short wave and left, returning the way he came, the same for her.

_The game has only begun, Avatar._

* * *

**Damn this was a long chapter, I never meant for it to be like this. Longest chapter I think I've ever made, actually. I'm kind of proud of myself.**

**Also, a Beta reader is much appreciated. I tried my best to fix any mistakes, but I'm sure there are some left.**

** I'll update as the series goes along. That may be a few episodes (because I expect a lot to go on in the next few), so naturally it should be a few weeks, maybe less. It's not M in this chapter, but it probably will be M in later chapters so I gave it that rating for now.**


End file.
